Mother's Cherries
by Ceysna
Summary: A pregnant mother's cravings should not be something to laugh at.


Mother's Cherries

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own or make money from any of the InuYasha characters. All Rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A.N.: Hi! I know this is last minute, but I wanted to squeeze a little one-shot in here. I hope you like it!

Sitting back from his desk in the royal study, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands reflects quietly upon the requirements of his station. Being a Lord means he must set the standard for his people to look up to. He must be the symbol of his people, the perfect representative of the House of Moon. Each and every aspect of him even those his associate with, his family, even his mate, must all be ideal of his station. His mate must be the perfect Lady, the very vision of power and beauty.

Opening golden amber eyes, Sesshomaru felt a tiny smile turn up the corners of his mouth. His mate, the human turned immortal, the guardian of the shikon no tama. Kagome was both a ideal Lady, while at the same time everything a Lady should never be. She was intelligent beyond most scholars of this era, and as brash as his half-brother. How polar opposites could fit so perfectly into such a small body he'll never know.

Speaking of the little Miko, Sesshomaru spots her walking through the royal gardens, alone. Golden eyes warm in amusement as he watches her wonder back and forth through the flowers and fruits growing through out the gardens. All the while muttering to herself under her breath.

Standing from his desk, Sesshomaru leans against the window, he quietly questions "Now what can my little mate be up to this time?"

* * *

Kagome was on the hunt.

She was seven months pregnant with a pure inu demon pup and suffering the worst bout of cravings she has even had the misfortune to suffer. Three days. Three days her pup has been craving something and she can't seem to figure out what that something is! She's tried breads, meats, fruits, even deserts and nothing seems to settle her pup. Kagome can't get anything done when her pup is craving something. She can't sleep well, other foods turn her stomach, and worst of all (for everyone else at least), her mood turns murderous. Worse than even the Lord's.

If she can't find something to satisfy her pup, and soon, she was going to hurt someone. Namely her mate for putting her in this condition!

* * *

Sesshomaru caught up to his wondering mate easily. Being full demon had it's perks, demon speed being one of them.

Trailing after the grumbling female, he asks "What are you doing, mate?"

Not slowing her pace at all, she throws over her shoulder "I'm looking for something."

Curious, and more than a little amused, Sesshomaru follows Kagome as she treks through the gardens. Heading deeper into the lush plant life. Muttering to whole time about stubborn inu demons, both adults and unborn pups.

Making their way through the garden, they eventually end up in the parts of the garden that hadn't been used since Sesshomaru's mother lived at the western palace.

Slowing her pace, Kagome finally noticed her surroundings. Slowing her pace to a calmer walk to admire the "new" gardens, she asks "Sesshomaru, where are we? I've never seen this part of the gardens before."

Sesshomaru was stay. As memories of playing in these very gardens flash across his mind's eye. It had been a very long time since he had been here. Not sense Mother...

* * *

Soon they found themselves in front of what looked like an old cherry tree. Its tree branches were heavily laden with ripe, sweet cherries.

The cherry tree was a mating gift from Bokuseno for InuNoTasho's mating to the western land's Lady, Sesshomaru's mother. It was meant to be an adviser and friend to the western Lady.

However in the time since their mating fell apart, this part of the garden has gone nearly 200 years unused.

* * *

Kagome's eyes glowed with happiness at the sight. At the same time her stomach gives a mighty growl as the craving intensifies tenfold.

Not being tall enough to reach the bottom branches, Kagome turns to Sesshomaru.

An imploring look upon her face, Kagome asks sweetly "Sesshomaru, could you jump up into the tree and pick me some cherries?"

Feeling disturbed by standing in the gardens that represented both the best or worst memories of his parents, Sesshomaru refuses.

Sniffing disdainfully, "This Sesshomaru is Lord, not some servant to be climbing around some tree picking fruit at your whims."

Annoyed by his holier than thou attitude, Kagome turned back to the tree, determined to get her pup the cherries they need.

Walking up the to tree, she tilts her head back, looking for a way to acquire the sweet fruits when an old, wispy chuckle sounds in front of her.

Looking to the trunk, Kagome found a set of warm brown eyes looking back at her from a kindly wrinkled face.

The cherry tree introduced herself, "I am Hana, the Cherry demon of the Gardens. A relative of Bokuseno, the ancient magnolia tree demon."

Bowing as best she could, Kagome introduced herself as well. "I am Kagome Sesshomaru's mate, the eternal Shikon Miko and the Western Lady."

Hana laughed and mentioned "That was quite the title, young one."

Kagome giggles and agrees, "It could be quite the mouthful. And be tiring to repeat it over and over again."

Hana asks "How did my Lady come to be in this part of the gardens. It has been many years since I've had visitors. Other than the occasional bird that is."

Kagome rubs her stomach, telling Hana how she had been on a hunt for something to quiet the craving pup within her down when she stumbled upon Hana's garden. And how it seems that her pup has been craving cherries this whole time.

Smiling as best as a tree can, Hana lowers some of her branches, and offers the cherries to Kagome. "As a thanks for visiting me."

Kagome thanks Hana, while picking a couple hand fulls.

After biting into the first cherry, closing her eyes to saver the burst of flavor.

Finishing a few of the delectable fruits, Kagome turns to Sesshomaru, waving her hand at him to come closer.

Giggling, she calls to him Look Sesshomaru! Cherries at command!

Sesshomaru sighs and shakes his head. His little mate, the western Lady, eternal shikon miko, and now Lady of the cherries.

A.N.: Wow, smallest thing I've ever done! Well... it IS a single chapter so you get what I mean. I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday vacation and new year celebrations! Now to get back to classes and the working world, huzza! (not)


End file.
